Nektulos Forest Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of April 2018.'' Through this timeline, the adventurer will learn about the history of dark elves, Freeport's attempt at control the area, and most importantly: history of Nektulos Forest itself. Adventurers arriving at Port Naythex or the Freeport Militia camp stationed just past J'Rais Bridge can jump right into the timeline via the quests picked up at those two locations. However, if the adventurer enters Nektulos from Darklight Wood at level 20, then it is recommended that they use the nearby griffon station to fly to the Commonlands Station (Militia camp) or Port Naythex Station, which is where the main quest storylines begin. Port Naythex at *'28 ' The Order of Nektulos Series Starts with: Bruhn K'Viir #'21 Prove Yourself' #'22 Trust Must Be Earned, Part 1' #'22 Trust Must Be Earned, Part 2' #'23 History of the Trials' #'24 Daria and the Dwarf' #'24 Finding Food' #'25 Lay of the Land' #'25 Take a Swim' #'26 Bears of a Feather' #'27 Finals' #'25 Kill the Dead' #'26 Earn the Right' #'27 Hate Can Sustain You' #'27 We Live for the Kill' #'27 Festering Forest' #'28 The Weak' #'29 The Cursed' #'30 The Champion' #'32 The Missing Contestant' - leads to The Enchanted Lands Timeline Far Seas Requisitions Examine the desk at: *'28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0119-SCO' *'28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0291-SCO' *'28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0386-SCO' *'28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0551-SCO' *'28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0771-SCO' *'28 Far Seas Requisition #NF0808-SCO' Once all of the above have been completed the following become available from Taskmaster D'Zran: *'30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF331' *'30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF002' *'30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF409' *'30 Far Seas Requisition Special Contract #NF112-A' The Maid for the Mist Starts with: Daisy Winterhope at #'25 Maid for the Mist - Part I' #'30 Maid for the Mist - Part II' J'Rais Bridge/Commonlands Station Camp stands guard over a door found in the most northern part of the zone and of D'Lere itself, what lies beyond is unknown.]] Noxhil V'Sek at #'21 The Mysteries of Nektulos - The Behemoth Pond' #'21 The Mysteries of Nektulos - Torches of Warning' #'21 The Mysteries of Nektulos - Soul Eater Falls' #'25 The Mysteries of Nektulos - The Fire Guard' Stalker Pulsarian at #'20 Mercenary Contract - Owlbear Extinction' #'24 Mercenary Contract - Down with the Ship' #'25 Mercenary Contract - Stealing from the Shadows' #'29 Mercenary Contract - Releasing the Undead' Arqis at #'29 The Gates of Cauldron Hollow' #'29 The Torches of Forewarning and Onward to Cauldron Hollow' Tanny Granville at *'26 Granville's Restaurant, D'Lere' Freeport Militia Series ''Starts with: Lieutenant Kaneth at #'20 Aiding the Militia' #'22 Haze Hunting' #'23 Marauding Murkblooms' #'20 Lost in the Forest' #'23 Message to N'Mar's Ascent' #'25 Retrieve the Supplies' #'27 Search for Mathra' #'27 Furious Flora' #'28 Reagents for Mathra' Kleron's Armor Kleron Asana at The following quests can be completed in any order: *'22 Kleron's Earring' *'22 Kleron's Helmet' *'22 Kleron's Leggings' *'22 Kleron's Shoes' *'24 Kleron's Wristguards' Upon completion of the previous quests, Kleron will offer his final quest: *'25 Kleron's Ring' Behemoth Pond Vanquisher Sharhan at *'26 Necromantic Blood Runes' Kitty Valencia at *'27 A Bitter Brew' Bone Lake Field Investigator Chel Morgan at *'29 The Case of the Missing Person' *'30 The Case of the Poisoned Wine' **'30 Defending Harold Winemaster' - obtained from Harold Winemaster at Port Naythex *'30 The Mysterious Dagger' Loyalist Erityire at *'27 The Summoning' - unlimited repeatable Soul Eater Falls :See:Bloodline Chronicles Timeline Examined Quests *'28 A Calling in the Forest' - examine a '''skeleton' at '' Dropped Quests found around D'Morte Burial Chambers provided an excellent source for farming zone-wide drops due to fast respawn, aggro and dense population.]] ''The following can be dropped by any monster in the zone: *'22 ' - access quest *'24 Rings That Thirst' *'24 Fanged Fist Wraps' - unlimited repeatable *'27 ' - unlimited repeatable *'27 Beaver Cap' - unlimited repeatable *'27 Noise Complaint' - unlimited repeatable *'27 One Too Many' - unlimited repeatable *'27 Premature' - unlimited repeatable *'27 Put Down' - unlimited repeatable The following have specific drop requirements: *'20 Buried Treasure!' - dropped by any monster in the Port Naythex area *'23 The Owlbear Menace' - dropped by any owlbear *'24 The Fallen Lovers' - dropped by shadowed men *'25 Dragoon Armbrace' - dropped by mist grinnin savages *'25 Shadowlurker' - dropped by elder ash owlbears *'25 Skull of Hate' - dropped by Dragoon sentinels and possibly all other skeletons *'26 Ashland Kneespikes' - dropped by any monster in the Port Naythex area *'26 Hundred Fold Blade' - dropped by any treant *'27 Bat Fruit of Nektulos' - dropped by firelight shrillers and possibly other bats; unlimited repeatable Private Doopy The following can be dropped by any monster in the zone: *'20 ' *'20 ' *'20 ' *'20 ' *'20 ' Once all the above quests have been complete, the following quest is unlocked: *'20 ' - obtained from Private Doopy at Book Quests *'35 Nektulos Creature Cataloging' *'22 The Monsters' *'20 Dragoon Zytl - Green Rank' *'25 Dragoon Zytl - Black Rank' *'25 Dragoon Zytl - Blood Rank' The following are all contained within Bird Watching - The Do's and Don'ts of Nektulos Forest: *'25 Bird Watching - The Ash Dodo' *'25 Bird Watching - The Double-Headed Thrush' *'25 Bird Watching - The Horned Woodpecker' There are many Racial Exploration book quests that are entirely done or partly involve Nektulos Forest. Below are the ones that complete and enter the quest journal within Nektulos Forest. *20 History of the Halflings, Part II *20 History of the Kerra, Part II *20 History of the Ratonga, Part II *30 History of the Iksar, Part III Other Quests These quests involve Nektulos Forest, but are not necessarily part of the timeline. *'25 ' - obtained from Jhos T`sein at *'25 Griffin Egg for the Nektulos Tower Stations' - obtained from a griffin handler at any griffin tower in the zone *'Scales Tiffin for Duggin' - obtained from Duggin Brandywine in The Thundering Steppes at *'35 Whispers of Fortune' - obtained from Rikantus in Antonica at The following quests are available only to characters of Evil-alignment: *'25 A Mission for Midia' - obtained from Emissary Midia in The City of Freeport at *'25 Scribe Zizwold's List' - obtained from in The City of Freeport at *'25 Eight Legs Are Better Than Two' - obtained from Zintra De'Oziana in Neriak, City of Hate at Heritage Quests *'30 Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians' - obtained from Dragoon K'Naae at *'50 The Journey is Half the Fun''' Collections *Nektulos pine needle collection *Cracked bone fragments collection *Unscathed bone fragments collection *Weathered bone fragments collection *Pristine shards collection *Plain spider collection *Spotted spider collection Removed Quests *Talisman Lost *Jonovan's Endeavor *A Wicked Entity in Nektulos *Noxious Beeswax *The Pirate Hoop **The Pirate Hoop - Owner Found